


We Got Our Aim, But We Might Miss

by iuckingfdiot



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: After the Civil War, Tony was broken, now he struggles to find himself again. Maybe a trip to meet some other heroes called the 'Justice League' and a kiss from a certain Captian America is all it takes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwenLo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwenLo/gifts).



> Sup everyone! this is a story based off of an amazing prompt sent to me by AwenLo. Enjoy the story!
> 
> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi

Tony drank too much. He couldn't sleep, his dreams were haunted by beautiful clear blue eyes, and a shield coming down directly into his heart. Tony was broken, he loved Steve, now he was gone. Steve betrayed him, and now he was alone. He lost Pepper, who was now happily settled down with a baby girl and even Rhody who was paralyzed was happy with his new fiancee. The Avengers disassembled, each of them going back to their homes, Peter busy with school and friends. They all seemed generally happy.

Tony hadn't heard from Steve since he walked away. The cold edges of Steve's shield slamming into his Arc Reactor, the cold sensation still rupturing in Tony's body.

Here Tony was, in his lab surrounded by robots. He was alone since his Science-Bro was MIA. Tony was building a machine for S.H.I.E.L.D, that was supposed to be able to travel back in time, in other words, he was building a time machine (really Coulson?). He tightened a gear with a sigh, taking a swig from his scotch. The device was mostly completed. It was about 7 feet tall, with steel reinforced circular edges. It was attached to a lever that would start the machine. Tony pulled the lever, testing it before handing it over to S.H.I.E.L.D. The machine was powered up, a blue swirl developing in the center, it ran smoothly until it started pulling Tony towards the machine with full force. Tony let out a groan, he probably shouldn't have build a time machine drunk.

"Jarvis!" Tony called out, beckoning his armor. But it was too late, Tony hung onto the edges of the portal and then was sucked in.

Tony saw a flash of colors, he was almost flying. He closed his eyes, trying to make out where and when he was in the universe. He kept his eyes closed, but he could still tell that he was traveling through space.

Tony coughed and gasped for air. He was lying on the grass looking up at the blue sky, he noticed a yellow sun exactly the same as on Earth and he looked to be at a park. He rolled over and then saw a small boy looking at him. Okay, Tony thought, at least I'm on earth. Tony saw parents on their phones, current-century phones more importantly. Tony went over the facts, I'm on earth, it's present day, but where am I? And why is this child still looking down at me?

"Do you want me to sign anything?" Tony said standing up and dusting off his clothes, he figured that the kid was a fan.

"Mommy!! Mommy!! Help! I'm scared!!" The little boy screamed and then ran away.

Tony looked around confused, sure, he looked dirty and his hair was disheveled, but he was.. still obviously Tony Stark.

"Jarvis? Where am I?" Tony said pulling out his Stark Phone. Not to be cocky, but everyone knew who he was, even little kids.

There was a brief moment of silence and then Jarvis spoke up, "You are on Earth sir, just not the Earth you're used to."

Tony and Bruce have been looking into Multi-Dimensional worlds, but it was still a theory. In this world, he could be evil, a woman, or not even alive.

"Do I exist in this world?" Tony asked Jarvis, it would normally seem like a strange question to ask, but in this context, it made complete sense.

"Not that I am aware of, Sir"

Tony stood still, processing this until a strong hand landed on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, Sir. There have been complaints from some of the families in this park if you would please come with me." A what looked to be mall-cop asked Tony.

"I wasn't doing anything wrong, I was just...uhh.. talking to my friend Jarvis," Tony answered, he had to find a way to get back to his Earth.

"Well, I'm sure Jarvis wouldn't mind if you came with me and had a little sleepover at the holding facility." The man said grabbing Tony's arm. Tony thought that he should stay silent, running his mouth has gotten him into some bad situations before. (Ha suck it, Pepper, I do have a filter)

Before Tony knew it, he was cuffed and being escorted into a police car heading towards who knows where.

"Where am I?" Tony said,

"You were just in Wayne Park. Now we're heading towards a holding facility." The man-Police officer said.

Wayne, Tony thought.

"Who or what is a Wayne?" Tony asked the officer couldn't think he was any crazier.

"Wow, you really are as high as a kite, everyone knows who Wayne is." The man chuckled,

"Bruce Wayne is rich, smart, and an ex-playboy, pretty nice fella, superhero, philanthropist." Tony chuckled at this, Bruce seemed a lot like him. "About two years ago he said he was Batman!" The officer scoffed at this. "And he said that he was in a relationship with Clark Kent, who is _apparently_ Superman! I think they're married now." Tony processed this, _is this guy even a cop? And okay, so this Bruce guy is a superhero? Maybe he can help me get back to my earth._

 

When they arrived at the station, the officer sat in a small chair by a desk. Throughout this entire...adventure Tony thought strategically. He knew that he couldn't use the armor because seeing a man in a yellow and red flying robot could be, well, _terrifying_ , to say the least. Nevertheless, Tony thought that this would be a good time to use the Mark VII. He activated the wristbands and pulled the armor over his hand, soon the armor engulfed him. The mall-cop guy looked at him frightened as Tony looked towards the ceiling and launched to the sky leaving his cell behind. After all, he had a billionaire to find.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony looked towards the ceiling and launched to the sky leaving his cell behind. After all, he had a billionaire to find._

___

_An Hour Earlier: Wayne Mansion_

Clark and Bruce had invited Diana and Barry over, it was one of those days where there were no villains to fight and it was time for R&R. Bruce sat with his head in Clark's lap, Clark's feet rested on Diana's lap while Barry was sitting on the floor eating some popcorn. They had decided to watch _Harry Potter_ because Bruce claimed he hadn't seen any of the movies. A few years ago, Bruce and Clark announced their relationship and told the world their secret identities. Bruce was hesitant to release his identity, as well as Clark because they worried about their families safety, but they decided that it was for the best. When the JLA found out about their two team leaders they supported them; especially Diana who helped them every step of the way of coming out. Alfred was proud of Bruce and even officiated their wedding soon after coming out, which meant a lot to him.

When the movie was over and they were about to binge the next one when there was a loud sound that came from the outside of the mansion. The four lept up and were in battle positions by the time the door was busted open. Diana already had her lasso around the intruder and Bruce had his Batarang at the ready. When the dust cleared, it revealed what looked like to be a yellow and red...robot? The four made their way towards the intruder, Diana still holding her tight grip on her lasso.

"Who are you?" Diana asked, the lasso lighting up.

"My name is Tony Stark, I also am known as Iron Man. I need help getting home." Tony said, the words falling out of his mouth.

Bruce moved closer to Tony, "Where is home?" He asked carefully.

"I'm from a different earth," Tony responded. Bruce nodded at Diana, signaling her to take the lasso off of Tony. Tony stood up, disabling the armor and running a hand through his hair.

"That's an uhh pretty cool lasso you got there." Tony said awkwardly, looking at the menacing faces of the four supers.

"How did you find us?" Clark asked moving closer to his husband.

"I heard that there was this man, Bruce Wayne? You I'm presuming." Tony said pointing at Bruce. "Back at my world, I need to sort somethings out, my husband and I had- a- uhh- falling out let's say, and my team the Avengers, they might need me for a mission. So I really need to get home."

The four looked at Bruce, they all knew he was able to weirdly sense when someone was telling the truth. He nodded. "We'll help you, as long as you get back to your own world and don't cause any trouble."

"Than-" Tony started until there was an emergency alert on the tv.

"Fuck." Bruce cursed, "The suicide squad." Bruce said listening to the tv.

"Language," Clark said, smirking at Bruce.

Tony laughed, "My husband says... said the exact same thing to me!" Clark put an arm around Bruce, "See? I'm not the only one who believes in good morals. And we should go before they cause any more damage." Clark said motioning to the tv. They all nodded in agreement, except for Barry who seemed to have fallen asleep on the couch. "Let me go with you, on my earth I fight supervillains all the time," Tony suggested stepping into the armor.

"We have fought the Suicide Squad before, alone. We don't need you," Bruce said.

"We could use all the help we can get," Diana said, sending Bruce a glair. (Tony found it funny, this Clark guy was like Steve, he was like Bruce, Peter was like the dude passed out on the couch, and Natasha was like this lasso-wielding scary woman.)

Bruce handed Tony a comm after they finished suiting up. While on their way to the scene of the accident, Tony noticed that Bruce was the only one using a vehicle to fly. "What's your superpower again?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm rich and smart. What's your power?" Bruce quirked back.

"Touché," Tony said hearing a chuckle from Diana over the comms.

When they arrived at the scene, the Suicide Squad was tearing up Gotham. Harley was giggling while she and Poison Ivy were terrorizing innocent civilians. Meanwhile, the Joker, Riddler, and Penguin were not to be seen. Clark processed the scene, he flew in and captured Ivy and Harley and was holding them hostage until the police showed up. Diana was focused on helping the victims entangled in vines from Ivy Bruce looked to Tony, "There's three more, Penguin, Joker, Riddler, we need to find them when Ivy and Harley escaped there's no doubt that they escaped too."

Tony nodded, "Jarvis, help me locate three male figures, look in warehouses and undergrounds."

Bruce looked at Tony, "It's my AI, Jarvis. Wait do you not have an AI? I'm smarter than you are!"Tony mocked at Bruce's gare.

Luckily, Jarvis intervened before Bruce beheaded Tony. "Three male figures, fitting suspect identification, located in the Gotham City Museum," Jarvis answered.

After a minute, Bruce and Tony arrived at the museum. The Joker and Penguin were bickering when they noticed Bruce and Tony. "BRUCIE!" The Joker squealed. "And a new friend. I was wondering when you'd show! NOW, I can finally blow up everything in a 3-mile radius, I just wanted you here to witness the pain and suffering of those who are innocent." The Joker said, a sadistic smile upon his face. Tony had enough, he hit the Joker and Penguin with a repulsor beam and looked at Bruce. "Where do you think the bomb is?"

Bruce touched his comm, "Alfred?"

"According to security feeds before they were cut, they were seen heading into the Human Biology and Evolution exhibit."

"See? That's Alfred, he's kind of like my AI, except he's real," Bruce said smirking at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes as they started heading to the Human Biology and Evolution exhibit. They looked around and located what they were looking for. Tony rushed over, the boots of the suit clanking each step he took. He looked at Bruce, "Let's do this." They struggled to defuse it, the Joker set up traps and complications that even stumped Batman and Iron Man. The clock was ticking down, it was down to 2 minutes and 13 seconds left when Tony defused it. Bruce and Tony let out a sigh and smiled at each other. "Good job intruder, you're smarter than you let on." Tony rolled his eyes in the suit. "Says the guy dressed up as a bat."

Once arriving back at the mansion, Clark offered Tony their guest room which he graciously took. They all shared laughed and got to know each other a little better, it reminded Tony of the Avengers before the disassembled. _Maybe staying here for a little longer than scheduled won't hurt anyone,_ Tony thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Months Later_

"Come on Clark!"

"No! I won't!"

"Why! Bruce make your boyfriend cooperate!"

Clark, Bruce, Diana, Tony, and Barry were sitting on the gigantic couch in the Wayne Mansion playing Truth or Dare. Alfred, who reminded Tony of Jarvis, was nowhere to be seen and Barry assumed that they had scared him off. Tony dared Clark to fly up to the moon and use his laser vision to draw a dick on it. Diana was sitting cross-legged on the floor controlling a laugh, Barry was practically rolling on the floor giggling, Bruce had a small smirk on his face, and Clark looked scandalized.  

"This is between you two," Bruce stated putting his hands in the air in surrender. 

"Okay, okay, fine who's next?" Tony said still chuckling to himself.

"I think it's your turn, Stark," Diana replied taking a sip of beer with a maniacal smirk on her face.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Truth."

"Alright, I have one!" Barry chipped in. "Tell us what actually happened with your ex-husband... husband? Whatever your relationship status is."

The smile slid off of Tony's face. He has been here for about three months, these people were his family. He trusted them, he fought alongside them, he couldn't forget about Steve though. He was always there in the back of his mind, blue eyes, smiles, coffee, hope,  _love_.

His friends seemed to notice his silence, "Really Barry, you had to bring up Steve." Diana scolded.

"No, no. It's ok." Tony said with a soft smile, "There was a law, Superhero Registration Act. All superheroes had to sign an accord to keep them in check. Basically, he disagreed with the law I was for it." Tony shrugged. "Then I found out that his  _best friend_  killed my parents and he didn't even tell me." Tony chuckled and took a swig of his scotch.

The three were quiet, solemn. "Sorry, Tony," Barry said, softly smiling at him. Diana squeezed his hand. "You have us, we'll always be here."  

Tony smiled contently. 

 

 

"Damn it!" Bruce said, slamming his hands onto the table a streak of green showing through his veins. Bruce had tried a thousand times, he tried to track a signal of  _anything_ that could lead them to Tony.

"It's been almost a year and a half, he might be dead for all we know," Natasha said. She didn't want to believe it, but anything was possible.

They needed him, something big was coming. Portals all over the city, Thor telling them about a villain by the name of Thanos who was indestructible. They couldn't beat the darkness without Tony.

"No," A soft voice responded from a chair in the corner. "He's too strong, no matter where he is, he's okay." 

They all turned towards the voice, there was Steve. He looked broken, his eyes were dark and deadly. He had grown a beard and looked gruff, not like the clean-cut Steve they all knew. Since the war, they knew he went off the deep end; when Tony went missing, something inside him cracked. Now he wanted to find  _his_ Tony, and apologize over and over again.

They all looked solemnly at him, "I'm sure you're right." Natasha said, walking over to him and landing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Wait..." Bruce whispered. He quickly walked over to the portal, putting his glasses on. "How didn't I see it before." They turned to him, Steve standing up and walked over to Bruce. 

"Did you find him?"

"I think...there are different earth's, we are only one of billions," Bruce said walking over to a hologram, calculating numbers. "I know where he is," Bruce said turning to the group smiling. 

 

 

_A Few Days Later_

The JLA just finished battling Doomsday, Diana stabbed him in the chest with a spear made of kryptonite. They were all on edge, so when a portal appeared in the middle of the living room appeared they were in battle stance ready to attack. 

Tony froze. He saw a blue worn out outfit with a star in the center. _No, No, NO, how?_ Tony thought. He almost fainted. 

Diana looked at Tony, he told them about Steve and his suit, they knew it was him. 

The man- _Steve-_ walked up to Tony. "Can we talk." Tony nodded and followed Steve out of the room. 

"Holy shi-" Barry started, but then was interrupted with a glair from Bruce and Diana.

"Sorry" Barry mumbled, his eyes following Tony and Steve as they left the room.

 

Steve and Tony walked to the kitchen, tears welling in both their eyes.

They were overwhelmed by silence while staring into each other's eyes. "I'm sorry," Steve said tears falling.

Tony shook his head. "No, you don't get to be sorry. You  _left me._ I was broken while you were gone" Tony stated jabbing a finger into Steve's chest, his own tears falling. "But guess what  _Steve,_ I found my own home, here. I don't need you anymore." The thing was Tony did need Steve, he needed him too much.

"Tony, the accords, I agreed to sign," Steve said, he loved Tony, loved him too much.

"You think this is about the  _fucking_ accords Steve!" Tony shouted throwing his hands in the air. "You  _knew_ Barnes killed my parents."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. You don't deserve this. I thought that I was protecting you by not telling you about your parents. I'm sorry." Tony just stared at Steve, his brown eyes hurt, and nostrils flared. 

"I found my family here, they accept me. I feel home."

"We need you, Tony,  _I_  need you. There's something coming, something we can't stop without you."

Tony sat down, he just let the tears fall. He felt home here, but back on Earth, there was Steve, and he was a  _hero,_ the world needed him. For the past year and a half, all he wanted was to go home, but now he just wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Please Tony." Steve pleaded.

"Alright, I, umm, let's go. I'm not doing this for you." Tony said walking swiftly past Steve back towards the living room, knowing completely well that he  _was_ coming home for Steve.

He looked Barry, Diana, Clark, and Bruce in the eye. "The world needs me, I-I have to go. For the past year and a half, I was confused and didn't know where I was, but you gave me a home. Thank you for helping me find myself, I'll miss you all a lot." Tony smiled sadly, he wasn't good at goodbyes.

The group understood, they all gathered in a group hug Bruce mumbling, "I will miss you, Intruder."

After goodbyes, Steve and Tony headed out. Tony smiled at Steve and pressed a soft kiss to his husband's lips. He didn't forgive him for what he did, but he was willing to move on. They held hands and walked through the portal. They knew there would be fights and there was still a lot to forgive, but no matter what they could get through it,

they always have.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts please comment so I can write them! :)


End file.
